


The Muggle Flat

by keikoHPfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikoHPfan/pseuds/keikoHPfan
Summary: A muggle flat and two unlikely lovers... A revelation and a life-altering decision. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from FF.  
> My one and only Dramione. Go figure.

She leans back against my chest and I hug her from behind, letting my chin rest lightly on the top of her head. She's so short compared to me... But her petite body hides a strong will and a quick mind. She's a powerful and smart witch. Her messy locks tickle my nose and I smile, relaxing as her warmth comforts me like nothing else. We're looking at the grey sky above London from a window in my new flat. My very muggle new flat. Who would have thought.

Draco Malfoy has a muggle flat – and a secret affair with a famous Muggleborn witch. I hate this word. An affair. It doesn't fit, it's not what we have. Well, it's not what I feel for her anyway. I'm not sure how it is for her. I'm note even sure what she sees in me, to be honest. There is no way I'll ever be worthy of her. But I've stopped asking myself those questions. It doesn't matter, because I'll take whatever she gives me.

And she gives me so much. The way she smiles to me, as if she really sees me, and not the boy I used to be. The way her cheeks are pink and her hair is worse than usual after we've just made love. The way we just fit together, her golden skin against my too-fair one, her legs around my waist, my cock inside of her. The way she kisses my cheek when she goes – I wonder why she doesn't really kiss me, on the lips, but she never does as we say goodbye. The way her breathing hitches in her throat when I whisper that I love her. And even if she never says it back, it doesn't matter. The way she sometimes holds on me, as if she's afraid I'll suddenly disappear. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Even when there's this annoying voice at the back of my mind telling me she's just using me. Like a fuck toy. The kind of people you'd never present to your friends or to your family. The kind of people you wouldn't want to be seen with. Perhaps it's what I am to her. Is it pathetic that I don't care that much?

There is a couple walking on the sidewalk of the street. They look ridiculously happy together. They're holding hands and laughing. My chest clenches painfully. How I wish we could be like that, outside. She stiffens against me and my hold on her tightens, like a reflex. I don't want to let her go. I never want to let her go.

"I can't do this anymore" she whispers, and my whole world stills. "I can't just keep on seeing you like that."

"I understand" I hear myself answer, and I wonder what I could say to make her change her mind. What I could say to make her stay.

She turns around and there are tears in her eyes. I can't stand it, even if my heart is breaking, even if I'll never be whole again when she'll be gone, I can't stand to see her sad. I raise a shaking hand to wipe her tears from her cheeks. She's looking at me with too wide eyes, and I smile as best as I can.

"Don't cry, please."

"When you say you love me, do you mean it?"

"I do." My voice is stronger than I would have thought. I won't lie. I'm not ashamed of what I feel.

"Fuck."

"I understand" I repeat. "It's alright. I've always known it would come to that, eventually."

"I thought..." She seems upset, for some reason. I think I should be the one to be upset. "I thought you said that just... you know... because we slept together. Merlin... I've hurt you, didn't I?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

She suddenly takes my face in her small hands and kisses me square on the mouth. I wonder if this is goodbye.

"It does because I love you, too. I thought... It's madness, you know? The two of us... I can't believe you love me. But I meant what I said earlier. I can't do this anymore."

"What do you want, then?" I feel slightly dazed. Did she just say she loves me too?

"I want us to be a real couple. I want to go to restaurants, and I want to have dinner with Harry and Ginny – they already know anyway – and I want to spend all of my free time with you."

"Potter knows? What did he say?"

"Trust you to focus on the least important part of my speech. Yes, he knows, and he said that I was being ridiculous and that we shouldn't hide. And I think he's right."

"Hermione... It's... it's going to be awful. Between the newspapers and my parents and-"

"I know! I know! I don't care. Do you?"

I kiss her. I pinch myself. I kiss her again, muffling her chuckle. I can't believe it.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"If we're going to do this, I want you to be near. Merlin only knows what could happen. I've only bought this flat because you liked it anyway. Move in with me."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright."

She laughs against my chest and I grin like a loony.

I don't even care.

Fuck. I owe Potter a nice gift.


End file.
